


The Secret

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [2]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: yyh100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuwabara knows more than people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yyh100 "Colors" challenge.

Everybody thinks I'm clueless. But I'm not stupid. My friends seem to think it's funny hiding the secret from me, so I don't bother telling them that I already know. It wasn't that hard to find out.

Their eyes are an identical shade of red.

Maybe it's not manly to know that much about another guy's eye color, but you'd be aware too if he glared at you all the time. As for my beloved Yukina, her eyes are simply beautiful.

So yes, I do know that Yukina and Hiei are twins. Why aren't I telling?

It's not my secret.


End file.
